


To Take Responsibility

by Darth_Darling



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Akira is just as bad, Buckets of cum, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Creampie, Domination, Knotting, M/M, Monsterfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryo is also in love and won't say that either, Ryo is kinky and won't say it, Stomach Distention, Tsundere Ryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: It was Ryo's fault that Akira got possessed by a Devil for his own purposes, so as such, he decideds to take responsitiblity for all of Akira's new needs. Money for massive amounts of food? Check! New clothes for his larger body? Done in an afternoon! Easing him through waves of Demon Lust? Surprising... but Ryo will oblige.





	1. Ryo the Responsible

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while drunk and edited while painfully sober. This most certianly inspired by that one scene from the beginning of ep 5 of Crybaby. This is the grossest, kinkest thing I've ever written. Have fun!

Ryo didn’t know what to expect when he planned for Amon to devour Akira, but since Akira managed to survive and take control of the devil took hold inside of him, he decided to take responsibility for all the needs Akira would have. He got new clothes for him, that was easy. Providing the obscene amounts of foods that he would need was just a matter of a charge to his credit card. But when it came to… sexual needs, that wasn’t as easy. Which was how Ryo ended up where he was now. 

 

“Do you really want to do this?” Akira asked, his face scrunched up in disbelief as he hovered over Ryo, who he had pinned down to his fancy bed in his high-end apartment. Ryo just scoffed and glanced aside. 

 

“Would I say that you could if I wasn’t ready to take it?” Ryo asked quirking an eyebrow. “I said I would take care of you, wouldn’t I?” 

 

“Yeah, okay,” Akira nodded, before dropping his head into the crook of Ryo’s neck, licking a wet, hot stripe before placing his lips directly on skin. Ryo bit his lip and muffled any noise his body designed to try and make without his permission. This was for his studies and nothing more, his feelings were to be impartial. 

 

Ryo closed his eyes and tried to relax. All he had to do was lay here, let Akira do his business, and they would move on as normal until it was needed again. He was already naked, so he didn’t need to worry about any of his designer clothes being ruined by Akira tearing them off like a brute. He heard the cap of a bottle being popped open, and only seconds later, a finger began to prod at his ass, swirling gently at the rim before pushing forward and beginning to thrust. Ryo bit his lip, refusing to gasp at the sudden intrusion. Despite this, Akira seemed to sense his totally non-existent distress and began to slow down.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. Ryo opened his eyes to see Akira looking down at him, his eyes starting to water. “Is this okay? I can stop. I don’t want to hurt you!”

 

“It’s fine!” Ryo grumbled, rolling his hips with emphasis. “Keep going. If I want you to stop, I’ll let you know. Otherwise, do what you want, you got that?” 

 

“Okay,” he nodded in agreement. He continued to thrust his finger into Ryo’s ass, and resumed kissing Ryo’s neck, alternating between soft pecks, and long, open-mouth sucking. His free hand wrapped itself around Ryo’s cock, palming the tip where pre-cum had started to dribble, and spreading down his length. 

 

“Ah!” he gasped suddenly, unable to stifle it. Akira, seemingly pleased with this, slipped another finger in and began to thrust faster. Ryo scrunched his eyes shut again, and tried to think of something else, but his hips began to twitch with enjoyment, and his mouth opened up as his breaths came heavier. 

 

He was expecting Akira to add a third finger, however, after a minute of finger-fucking, he just pulled his hand away, resting it on one of his thighs, and thrust his entire length in at once. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Ryo whimpered. He knew that Akira was big, but he wasn’t prepared for the fullness that his cock could bring him, how hot it made his body. His hips bucked up and his legs clenched around Akira’s waist as he began to set a slow, experimental pace. He bit his lip, but couldn’t help the cry that would come next. “Y-yes!”

 

“You like that?” Akira asked, his voice only slightly beginning to warp as the demon lust began to take over. “Let me give you a bit more then!” His pace began to pick up, his cock pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, his speed becoming inhuman. Ryo’s body rocked back and forth, his entire body sliding back and forth across the bed, helpless to Akira and his sexual whims. 

 

“A-A-A-Hhh-hhh!” Ryo cried, his eyes popping open as desire and fulfillment began consume his mind. “A-Akira!” And he came, his semen splashing across his pale chest, which spasmed as he attempted to catch his breath. 

 

“Hnnngh!” Akira grunted in response, his body rocking forward one last time as he came inside of him. 

 

“Ah! Akira!” Ryo squirmed as he began to feel Akira’s hot load fill him up. He knew Akira told him that a shit ton hit the ceiling, but he didn’t believe him, expecting that the virginal Akira had just been over exaggerating. But he knew the truth now as what he could only assume was around a gallon of cum came out of Akira’s pulsing penis, emptying itself into Ryo’s body. Akira collapsed on top, breathing heavily, but splooge just kept on pumping in. 

 

Eventually, it stopped, and Ryo sighed in relief. He tapped Akira’s shoulder, to wake him up and to get him to pull out, but was greeted with an inhuman growl instead. 

 

His eyes popped open as Akira began to steady himself above him, his eyes had rolled back, leaving only monstrous whites as his body began to swell and get bigger, his skin turning black and blue, his teeth sharpening, wings popping out of his back, and most importantly, his cock, which was still inside of Ryo, began to grow hard again and swell into a size nearly twice as big as what it was before.

 

“Akira!” Ryo groaned, wriggingly in an attempt to test Devilman’s strength. Claws came down to trap Ryo’s arms in place beside his head, who only rolled his eyes at the predicament. “Akira, you dumbass! You’re suppose shrink after cumming, not get bigger!” 

 

“Mmmh!” Akira growled softly, in a low tone somewhere between a hum and a purr, but distinctly inhuman. Akira...Devilman? DevilAki…? Ryo pondered for a second before Akira lowered his head down to Ryo’s neck, taking a deep sniff before opening his mouth, and licking just as Akira had done earlier, but with his tongue now three time size it had been before, it was hot, heavy, and so much more wet than it had been before, with Akira nearly salivating at the sight of Ryo underneath him, split open on his massive cock. Ryo hated to admit it, but his body twitched with desire in response, hips giving a small buck up towards Akira, who let out another in human growl in approval. “Good!” 

 

“It better be,” Ryo scoffed. “I’m going to need to go back to the hospital when you’re through with me.” His hips rolled again despite the complaint. Akira began to grin toothily, his eyes closing as though he was a dog before his hips began to rock again. “AHH!” he screamed, realizing he wasn’t as prepared as he nearly thought was. Despite this sharp cry Akira’s thrusts began to pick up speed, slamming back and forth faster than Akira had at his fastest in human form. It should hurt, but Ryo’s body just began to heat up instead as his body arched in response. 

 

“GOOD!” Akira declared again, loudly growling and throwing his head back with a howl as he came for a second time, with at least another gallon of semen emptying itself in Ryo’s body. While some of squirted out around Ryo’s stuffed hole, most of it was still buried deep inside, probably propelled into his large intestine due to sheer force of Akira’s ejaculate prowess. Ryo looked down and could see his stomach beginning to swell due to the amount of cum in it. 

 

“AhAhAkira!” Ryo crooned softly as he came, his cum a trickle compared to what Akira was capable. This seemed to satisfy Akira, who pulled out, a steady stream of cum following. Ryo sighed, closed his eyes and let his head flop back onto his pillow. This had been fun, not that he would admit it aloud, but it was over and he was beat. 

 

Or at least that is what he thought before a large hand weaved its way into his hair, tugging him up right. Before his eyes could finish opening in suprise, the tip of Akira’s still hard, enlarged member was being shoved into his face. 

 

“Suck!” he growled, rolling his hips for emphasis. “Suck!”

 

“I can’t!” Ryo snapped back! “It won’t fit in my mouth!” Which was true, Akira was now thicker than a soda can, and was over a foot long. This didn’t dissuade Akira, who only rolled his hips again, causing his tip to jab at Ryo’s cheek, leaving a wet dab of cum on his face. “Whatever, don’t get mad if I can’t impress.” He opened his mouth as wide as it could, and let his tongue hang out, he reached with both hands to grab onto Akira’s length, guiding the tip to his mouth. 

 

He let as much of the head as he could into his mouth, which was only about half, and swirled his tongue around. This seemed to please Akira, who rolled his hips in response, and titled his head back. Ryo continued, swirling his tongue one way, before switching to the other direction. Akira’s grasp on his hair began to slacken, he pulled back so that he could lick up and down tip of Akira’s cock, letting his tongue linger on the very tip. His hands began to glide up and down his length, making sure to give extra stimulation. Akira’s breaths began to pick up in speed, and his hips began to roll faster. He was close again, Ryo was sure of it. Well, now was as good time as ever to try and finish this. 

 

He brought the tip of Akira’s cock back into this mouth, his tongue swirling around the opening of his urethra before letting it slip inside, like some penis version of a rim job. This was enough however to set Akira over the edge, who came again...inside of Ryo’s mouth. 

 

“MMPH” Ryo choked, shoving Akira out of his mouth before he drowned on the sudden rush of fluid. However this now meant that Akira’s cum had nowhere to go, leading to Ryo’s face, hair, and chest getting plastered as semen continued to spurt out. 

 

“Ah, that should be it,” Ryo blindly reached toward the side of the bed for a tissue box. He knocked something over in the search, but eventually found it, and brought a tissue to his face, wiping his eyes before opening. “I don’t know- Oh fuck, you’ve got to be kidding!” Akira didn’t shrink down, still in Devilman form, and more importantly, he was still hard. He bit his lip. “I- I can’t!”

 

Akira paid no mind though, and pushed Ryo back down on the cum soaked sheets. “Good, good!” he crooned, his tongue flopping down, swirling on his left nipple before licking down to Ryo’s crotch. “Want you good too.” 

 

“What do you- AH!” Ryo gasped loudly as Akira’s thick tongue licked up and down Ryo’s member, which had seemingly become hard again. His tongue wrapped around his length and went up and down, dragging needy whimpers out of Ryo. His hands reached for Akira’s hair, knotting his fingers into the length as he continued his ministrations. “Akira! Akira! Akira!” Ryo came faster than he would ever admit to. His body melted into the mattress, Akira’s large hands on his thighs making him feel warm. His head began to lull to side, his vision hazy, his body nearly relaxed when he felt a prod at his ass again. He sat up again to see Akira lining himself up to got back inside him.

 

“Akira!” Ryo cried. “I can’t anymore! You’ll break me! I can’t!” Akira, shook his head. 

 

“No,” he disagreed, before pushing forward slowly, the tip of his cock nudging at Ryo’s asshole for only a moment, before pushing forward, his hole still loose from before. “No, you feel good!” Ryo, despite his plees, did whine loudly as Akira’s thick length began to push its way back in, going balls deep before sliding out then back in. He started off in a forgivingly slow pace before picking up again. 

 

“Ah ah ah ah!” His body gasped at every single rock of Akira’s hips. He almost got used to the pace, his body rocking back with him for three thrusts before Akria’s claws dug underneath Ryo’s back, scooping him. “Akira! What are you-” Before he could finish asking, Akira had him picked up, the entire weight of Ryo’s body sliding down onto Akira’s cock. “AHH!” Akira continued to use him in this position, dragging Ryo’s body up and down his length, Ryo’s spent cock flopping helplessly until, against the odds, it began to get hard again. Akira gave few hard fast thrusts before stopping, and Ryo scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for Akira to cum once gain. 

 

Instead, however, Akira spun him around, while his entire length was still inside of Ryo, and pushed him face down into the mattress, Ryo’s face ending up in a particularly slick puddle. He had enough time to turn his head to side for air before Akira leaned over him, dominating him completely. His claws found their way to Ryo’s hips, and he began thrusting back and forth once more, going faster and faster, forcing the entire bed to move and slam against the wall with him. 

 

“Aki! Aki! Ah Ah! Aki-Akira!” Ryo panted. It felt good, too good. From this position, Akira was now deeper than he had ever been the entire night. Ryo managed wriggle a bit, repositioning himself slightly, managing to push himself up so that he wasn’t completely face down in cold semen as Akira continued to fuck into his ruined ass with all his might. Looking underneath himself, Ryo could see his stomach bulge each time Akira thrusted in, further distending his body than the copious semen already did. 

 

“RYO!” Akira cried out, his hips slamming back and forth against Ryo’s ass, his claws tightening around Ryo’s hips, digging in and drawing blood from his pale flesh. “RYOOO!” Akira cried out for the last as he came. Ryo came himself in relief, somehow knowing that this was the end. 

 

Well, he was almost right. 

 

Akira’s body stilled as he came slowly, semen filling Ryo up for the third time, in a slow trudging place. But instead of pulling out, Akira got bigger yet again! The base of his penis swelled up, pushing his limits even further. Ryo tried to move forward but couldn’t, whatever it was that just happened, it was locking the two of them in place. Akira’s body then rolled forward, his weight pushing Ryo’s entire body against the bed. Akira brought his hands down on top of Ryo’s intertwining his clawed fingers with Ryo’s smaller, softer ones. He breathed into Ryo’s ear, his breath hot and heavy, and every once in a while he could let out a pleased whine, his hips doing a small thrust and cum continued to trickle into Ryo’s body at steady pace. Ryo would’ve asked what was happening, but he was honestly too exhausted, and just let it happen, his body continuing to accept and accommodate to Akira’s desires. 

 

This continued for fifteen minutes. Fifteen long minutes of continuous cum being pumped into him while Akira held his hands and sighed happily into his ear. Eventually the knot that was holding them together swelled down, along with the size of Akira’s body and he finally shrank back down into his human form. Ryo almost nodded off, then and there, but Akira seemed cohesive. 

 

“Ryo?” He asked, pulling out and rolling next to him. Ryo didn’t answer, only breathed heavily as his body clung to the cum soaked covers, too exhausted to move. “Ryo!” Akira cried out in concern, rolling his body over on the bed so that he was face up. “Ryo? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m-” deep breath in. “I’m fine. Go to sleep.” Akira didn’t seem convinced. 

 

“Are you sure?” Akira asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Ryo rolled his eyes in annoyance. He grabbed Akira’s face, and pulled it into his, sticking his tongue into Akira’s mouth for a sloppy, wet, cum-flavored kiss. 

 

“I’m fine, I swear, just go to sleep please,” Ryo begged, his voice and face softer than Akira had ever seen. He was about to protest when Ryo let out a grunt, seeming to use the last of whatever strength he had to pull Akira on top of his body by wrapping his legs around Akira’s waist pulling him on top of him. “Ah!” Ryo moaned lightly, rocking his hips when the weight of Akira on his stomach forced some of the cum in him to suddenly flood out of his gaping, twitching hole. 

 

“Um-”

 

“Later!” 

 

“Are you su-”

 

“LATER!” Ryo huffed before letting his body relax, his breath evening out only seconds later as he passed out from the exhaustion. Akira tried to to remove himself from Ryo’s hold before his own head began to spin, and he slumped forward, falling asleep as well in Ryo’s hold, the pair finally getting some peace.

 


	2. The Aftercare Hour: Starring Akira Fudo!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little silly, and probably a bit OOC, but I just want them to be happy and silly. Also I feel like Aftercare is considered a bit of an after-thought, so I wanted to detail the thought and love that should go into taking care of someone after rigerous play (not that I would know but that's not important! :P)

They slept peacefully.

Or at least they did for an hour, before Akira woke up. He stretched his arms, gave a yawn, and rolled off of Ryo and onto the bed. Every hair on his body stood on end at the sickening squelch that followed this action.

“What the hell!?” Akira shot up, quickly sobering up as he looked at the scene around him. Ryo’s pristine white bed was absolutely destroyed, the few dry spots on the mattress like islands in a sea of cum. Hair from his Devilman transformation was stuck in the fluids as well, making everything so much worse. His face scrunched up in disgust and he brought a hand up to pinch his nose. Yeah, no, they weren’t going to sleep in this anymore. “Come on Ryo, we need to- Oh crap!”

Akira finally looked away from the state of bedding to look at Ryo himself. He still fast asleep, his eyes shut as his chest rose and fell with gentle breaths, he would look almost angelic if it weren’t for the state of filth he was in. Ryo’s normally styled hair was complete messed up, locks sticking up in different directions, and held in place with cum, serving as a disgusting hair gel. This trail continued down the side of his face and was caked into the corners of Ryo’s mouth and on his eyelashes. It was splattered all down his torso, and underneath his back, and- Oh God! Between his legs was just a flood cum. It was plastered between his legs and all over his genitals, with most of the moisture still underneath his body. That wasn’t even mentioning the small pricks of red on his hips, smeared with dried blood. 

“Fuck, what did I do to you?” Akira gasped. He got off the bed, and quickly ran to the adjoining bathroom. He started running a shower and testing the temperature every few minutes to make sure it was warm enough to be comfortable, not too hot, and certainly not cold. After getting the temperature just right, he grabbed a small stool and set it inside the shower stall. Once satisfied he went back into the bedroom to collect Ryo.

“Come on, you need to get up,” Akira whispered, tapping the sides of Ryo’s face to try and wake him up, but to no success. Ryo’s face would scrunch in response, but his eyes would not open. “Okay, fine, but I’m not letting you sleep like this.” He scooped one arm underneath Ryo’s back, and another under his legs, lifting him from the bed. “Okay, let’s go!”

He brought Ryo into the bathroom, and sat him down on the large, walk in shower stall. Akira closed the door behind him and got to work. He gave himself a quick hose off first before sitting down on the bath stool to begin work on Ryo. He sprayed Ryo’s neck down first and worked his way down. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get it all off with just water, but for now he just wanted to focus on getting rid of the thick excess of fluids. Ryo began to squirm when his chest and crotch were sprayed, but did not wake.

“Geeze, I really wore you out, didn’t?” He asked mostly himself as he pulled Ryo away from the wall, pulling him over his knees. As Ryo’s stomach met the firm thighs, he let out a soft moan as a sudden burst of cum shot out his rear end. “Oh, fuck, Ryo…” He expected Ryo to wake up from this, but he had not. This was so disgusting, but it was also kinda… hot? Akira felt his face heat up and his cock begin to swell with interest. “No! No more!” he chided himself.

He lifted the sprayer up and rinsed down Ryo’s back, controlling the water with one hand and wiping him down with the other. The slime clinging to his skin quickly flowed away under the steady stream. Once he finished with that he moved it over, towards his rear end, the filthiest place of all. Wiping down his actual ass itself was fine, what bothered Akira was the continuous stream of liquid that continued out of Ryo. His face went pink again as he placed two finger towards the rim.

“Okay…” he eased himself, slipping it inside and swiping around the edges. Ryo began to stir again, letting out a mewling sigh, his stomach pressing again against Akira’s legs, causing for a another gush to come out around Akira’s hand. “What the actual fuck happened?” He slipped another finger in, and began to scoop out whatever he could reach without actually stuffing his entire fist inside, though Ryo was so loose, he probably could without even waking him up! He jostled Ryo a couple more time with his legs, but after second attempt, he seemed to have been emptied. “Great!”

He rinsed down Ryo’s legs and set him back down against the shower stall. Akira gave himself another rinse down and turned the water off. He quickly stepped from the shower to the bathtub, and began to run the water, letting it get just a little bit hotter than the shower. Ryo would need to wake up soon anyway. As the water filled up the bathtub, he noticed some fancy bottles of soap and salts set on the side. He picked them, gave them a suspicious glance over, and a sniff before uncapping both and pouring some into the water, filling the room with a fragrant, flowery smell.

“Ah! That’s better,” Akira smiled. Before the water got too full, he turned the water off and went to retrieve Ryo again. Before picking him up, Akira realized that his hair and face were still dirty. Akira quickly ran over the cabinets, opening them all up until he found a clean cloth and a cup. He set them down next to the bathtub, and went back Ryo. He carefully picked him up again, and set him down in the water towards the middle of the tub. Keeping a steady hand on his shoulder, Akira slipped in behind him, and pulled him back towards his chest. He hummed in satisfaction, and wrapped his arms around Ryo, cuddling him.

He had always thought of doing something like this with Miki. But being with Ryo made him happy too. Maybe happier than the thought of Miki? Akira shook his head. He reached down to the side of tub, and grabbed the cup first. He scooped it into the tub, and tilted Ryo’s head back, pouring the water carefully so that it wouldn’t run into his eyes and hurt him. He did this a couple more times and set the cup aside once Ryo’s hair was wet enough. He grabbed the first shampoo he saw, squirted a blob into his hands and lathered. But before he could get his hands into Ryo’s hair, he began to stir.

“Hmmm?” Ryo yawned, turning and rubbing his cheek on Akira’s chest before opening his eyes. “Akira? What’s going on?”

“Um… hi!” Akira answered sheepishly. “I’m giving you a bath?”

“Huh?” Ryo’s eyes came into focus and he sat up and way from Akira. “Why? And aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

“I was sleeping!” Akira defended. “I did for almost and hour but I woke up because the bed was sticky and gross.”

“It wasn’t  _ that  _ gross,” Ryo shot back. “And that was mostly your cum!”

“Is that suppose to make it less gross?” Akira asked, his face scrunching up. “That sounds more gross to me.” Ryo turned away, but Akira could see the tips of his ears go pink. “Do you…”

“Shut up!” Ryo barked, curling up on himself. Akira let out a sigh and reached back out to Ryo, letting his hands intertwine with his golden hair. He jolted in surprise before turning back. “What are you doing?”

“Washing your hair,” Akira said simply. He began to massage his scalp, making sure every follicle got soaped up. “You were literally caked in cum, it kind of freaked me out.” He paused, his lips pursing. “I didn’t… Did I hurt you?”

“What! No!” Ryo shook his head. “Why? Don’t you remember?”

“Not really,” Akira bit his lip. “I remember starting with you, but then it gets fuzzy, like a dream. I turned into Devilman, didn’t I? There was a bunch of hair on the bed too.”

“You did,” Ryo admitted. Akira hummed thoughtfully as he picked the cup back up.

 

“Hey, tilt your head back again.” Ryo did so without question, and Akira poured water over his hair to rinse out the shampoo. After doing so twice he set the cup aside again and grabbed the wash cloth. “Here, you might want to wipe your face off.”

“Oh, right,” He dunked it into the water and brought it up to his face, wiping down until he heard another cap pop open. “What now?” he asked with feigned annoyance.

“Um, you use conditioner, don’t you?” Akira asked, already squirting some into his hand. Ryo rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Wow, it didn’t know you heard of such a thing,” Ryo teased as Akira began to massage it into his hair. “You look like you barely use anything at all!”

“Excuse you, I happen to use two-in-one!” Akira defended. Ryo finished wiping his face and tossed the rag aside. The conversation lulled into silence once more, the only sounding being the slosh of the bath water, and Akira’s hands moving in Ryo’s hair. “Hey, lean back again.”

“Okay,” Ryo obeyed, allowing Akira to rinse his hair out again. When Akira finished Ryo pulled away again. “Did it work?”

“Huh?” Akira asked. “What do you mean?”

“The sex, did it work?” Ryo asked again. “Do you… feel better?”

“Hmm,” Akira leaned back in the tub, letting his head hang off the edge. “Now that you mention it, I do!” He grinned and whipped back forward. “I feel… lighter? Does that make sense?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Ryo smiled softly, his face turned away so that Akira couldn’t see.. “Do you think it should last you for a couple of days?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Akira nodded. “Wait, what do you mean?”

“Well, if we are going to do this again, that’s how long it’s going to take to get rubber sheets express mailed over-“

“Again?” Akira squealed, his face going red. “You… You want to- huh?”

“I said I would take care of you and your needs, didn’t I?” Ryo countered. “So yes, we can do it again, as you need.” Ryo turned around in the tub, settling at the other side so he could watch Akira. “Is something wrong? You said it was good, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Akira shrugged. “But what about you?”

“What about me?” Ryo sneered. Akira frowned, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I don’t want to do it if you don’t want to,” Akira grumbled. “I… I put you through a lot, its hazy for me, but I know I lost control. I completely  _ used _ you. Are you really okay with that?” He pouted, and bit the inside of his mouth, trying to stifle the tears welling up, but they spilled over anyways. “I don’t want it to be like that, okay? You acting like you have to do this when you don’t really want to.” Ryo sighed, and averted his gaze. He glanced back and forth, between him and the wall, his hands underwater fumbling as he debated what to do next. Eventually, his brain settled on ‘fuck it!’ and he darted forward, in the tub, pulling Akira forward by the back of his neck into a soft kiss.

“I did like it, okay?” he admitted as he pulled away. He allowed himself a smile as he brushed away tears on one of his cheeks.  “It was actually really, really great. I wish you remembered it, then you would know how much fun I had.”

“Really?” Akira smirked, quirking an eyebrow mischievously as he wiped his other cheek. “How many times did you cum?”

 

“Three,” Ryo deadpanned. Akira’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Only three times?” he gaped. “How many times did I cum? It had to be like a hundred, right?” 

 

“No, you idiot!” Ryo scoffed. “While the Devil inside you is… gifted with ‘production’, you only came four times.” He paused thoughtfully. “I think.”

 

“You think?” 

 

“Well, you did cum a lot each time, the last time was the longest,” Ryo explained, bringing a hand to his chin as he recalled the memory. “It was like you knotted me like a dog, the base of your-”

 

“Ah! Nope! Don’t want to know!” Akira blabbered, face bright red. “Or, well, maybe later, but not now, it’s too embarrassing.”

 

“You big baby!” Ryo rolled his eyes. Akira scoffed playful. 

 

“Whatever you love it!” he laughed. Ryo felt his body freeze as Akira said it, his eyes widening as his brain repeated that dreaded word over and over again. 

 

_ Love Love  _ **_Love_ **

 

Could he?

 

“Sure, as if I could love a dirty mongrel like you!” Ryo snorted. “Have you even washed yourself yet? Your hair is stick up even worse than usual.”

 

“Actually, I haven’t…” Akira admitted sheepishly. “I’ve been too busy taking care of you. Besides, I was barely in it.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Ryo nodded, before standing up in the bathtub. He paused for effect, watching to see if Akira would blush from the sudden combination of nudity and perspective. He could barely contain the smirk from watching Akira’s face turn red as he expected. He gave a small turn so Akira see his ass as well before stepping out of the tub. “I”m going to go rinse off in the shower and get the bedding set up. You wash yourself-yes with soap!-and come out to meet me when you’re done.”

 

“Okay!” Akira responded cheerfully, letting his entire body dunk underneath the water before popping back out again, soaking his hair. Ryo turned away and quickly stepped over to the shower stall. Turning it on and stepping inside to hide from Akira’s view. He finally let the heat go to his face before dropping to floor in a defensive crouch.

 

Stupid Akira! That boy was going to be the death of him!

 

He soaped up a wash rag and quickly washed his body down, making sure he was completely cum-crust free, and rubbed water into his face and hair, double checking to be sure in those areas as well. Once he was sure he was clean as he could get (his insides being a whole other matter), he turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed the first towel he could fine, quickly drying off his head and hair and working his way down. He thought about wrapping it around his waist for deciding against it and dropping it to the floor. A wolf-whistle accompanied the action.

 

“Wow! Someone cleans up well!” Akira grinned, his hair dripping wet as he leered at him. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Ryo scoffed, turning his nose up. “I always look this good!”

 

“Hell yeah you do!” Akira agreed, his smile getting wolfish before realizing he said that out loud and panicking. He sank back down in the water to hide. 

 

“Idiot,” Ryo smiled before stepping out of the room. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, along with silk pajamas. He grabbed a set for Akira as well, but whether or not he would actually use them was another matter entirely. When the sound of the shower kicking on filled the air, Ryo set out for his last task of the evening. 

 

On the other side of the apartment, there was a storage closet full of items that were useful, but barely used. One such of these items was a traditional futon and duvet. He grabbed the heavy folded pads and quickly brought them out to the living room. He unfolded the futon as swiftly as he could, and flattened it as much as possible before draping the futon over. He grabbed two pillows from the couch and placed them at one of the ends. Once perfect, he dropped the floor and got in. 

 

“Ryo?” Akira called from the bedroom. “Where are you?”

 

“In the living room!” he called back. “You better dry off! I’m not letting you go to bed wet!” he paused. “Use a towel!”

 

“Ugh, fine!” was all he got back in response. Ryo rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling while he waited. Two minutes later, Akira entered, not wearing the pajamas, but at least having the decency to wear underwear. 

 

“Wow! Your old futon!” Akira commented in amazement as he dropped down to join him under the duvet. “It’s just like when we were kids!” Ryo nodded. That’s why he never got rid of it. He rolled over and turned away from Akira, not wanting him to see his face. 

 

“We should get some actual sleep now,” he said simply. 

 

“Right.” The duvet ruffled as Akira climbed and got comfortable. It was silent for a moment before everything ruffled again as Akira scooted over, grabbing Ryo by the waist to pull him closer.

 

“Why are you like this?” Ryo sighed as Akira curled up around him. He could practically feel the satisfied grin on Akira’s face. 

 

“This is just how I sleep,” Akira beamed, his face snuggling into the back of Ryo’s neck. “Good night.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, good night to you too!” Ryo grumped. Despite his protests however, he did let his body wiggle closer to Akira’s allowing for full body contact between the two of them. A smile crept on his face as his eyes drifted shut. 

 

Maybe love could be real after all...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day they find out all the devils have died, Ryo is no longer Satan, and as a reward for finally learning his lesson and accepting love, Akira is still uber-hot and a cum machine! I mean, Devilman is just Beauty and Beast but with Orgies and Murder, right?
> 
> LOL, but yeah, my friend thought it was weird that Ryo wouldn't wake up with a hand up his ass, but after being fucked like a dollar store Kleenex, I think its safe to say one may be a bit out of it. This did make me feel a bit self-conscious but since ya'll asked for the chapter, I finished it off and posted it. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr if you wanna send headcanons or try to inspire me with kinky prompts ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I started a chapter two, which is mostly about Akira waking up, deciding that sleeping in cum is gross, and then hauling Ryo's uncouncious, exhausted body around to clean him up. Ya know, just some fluffy, funny aftercare. Let me know if you're interested, and if so, I'll post it.


End file.
